The present device pertains to lifting clamps; more particularly, the present invention relates to lifting clamps having the ability to exert enhanced or increased lifting forces.
Lifting clamps having a cam which is rotated into the side of a metal plate or the like have become well known. Such lifting clamps typically include a U-shaped housing and a shackle upon which a vertical force is exerted. The vertical force exerted on the shackle causes a cam to be rotated into the throat of the U-shaped housing and a force is thereby exerted against the side of the metal plate or the like to be lifted.
In order to increase the contact and the force exerted on the metal plate or the like, it has been found necessary to add teeth to the cam. Such teeth, will provide additional lifting force; however, they have the detriment of marring the surface of the metal plate or the like. Additionally, the interengagement of gripping teeth with metal may make the clamp difficult to release after the lifting operation has been completed.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a lifting clamp which includes a toothless or non-marring cam so that the surface of the metal plate or the like will not be marred. There is also a need in the art to provide a lifting clamp wherein the lifting clamp mechanism is easily disengageable from the metal plate or the like.